Infinity Plus One
by Broken Oken
Summary: There's a limit of how awkward you can make things... Right? MileyOliver oneshot.


So. I wrote this really randomly the other day. It's not very good, I'm not really proud of it, but we definitely need more Moliver in this place. I'm almost blind by the JoBro fics everywhere.

Anyways, random, cheesy one-shot for my favorite pairing. I didn't try too hard to put them in character because I wrote this pretty fast, so sorry if they're not. The idea comes from a similar experience I had with my own best guy friend just this past January during a school dance… but only like, half (if even) of what I wrote in this actually happened.

And no, this isn't the fanfic I was talking about in my last update of Dear Stupid… that one is still under wraps, sorry.

(Mario voice) Heeeere we go!

_Disclaimer_: Oh yeah, I'm only seventeen, but I own HM. Totally. Makes perfect sense. I love sarcasm.

* * *

Miley crossed her arms in impatience as Oliver searched frantically for his jacket through the coat rack.

"Oliver, _c'mon_, I wanna leave already!"

He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey now, I'll take my dear sweet time, thank you very much. I'm doing you a favor. A nice," he changed his voice to go up three octaves to mock a squeaky girl voice, "'_Oh, thank you, Oliver!_'," then back to normal, "Would be thoughtful, but no, you _divas_ have to be difficult."

Miley rolled her eyes.

His eyes, however, maintained scanning the rack, and his fingers pried through all the different colors as he continued his speech.

"And I still don't get why you just didn't drag _Lilly_ out here with you. _I_ was actually having fun, you know. HA! There it is!" He pulled out a giant black coat, grinning wildly.

She struggled not to smirk at him. "I think we both know how much you hate dances, Oliver, and that you were bored out of your mind in there without a girl to dance with. And besides, Lilly's busy with her date. I _promised_ her I wouldn't meddle. Can you hand me my coat?"

"I'll have you know I've danced with _two_, that's right, TWO!, beautiful ladies tonight. And yeah, what's it look like?"

"Pink with a fur hood. And yeah, Becky with the Bad Breath and Bucktoothed Becky are _real_ beautiful, all right."

At that remark, a coat was thrown directly into Miley's face. She muttered to herself and hastily began to stick her arms through the sleeves. Oliver glowered at her as he, too, put on his coat.

"Yeah, well, whatever happened to that _Brad _guy you were with?"

Miley noted the odd hostility in Oliver's voice. "Turns out he was using me to get some Erica girl jealous."

"I knew he was evil!"

Miley stared at him.

"I mean, that sucks," Oliver commented carelessly, turning away. "So, uh, ready to take off?"

"Um, sure."

The two headed for the door, when a new slow song from the gym echoed out into the hallway where they stood. Miley instantly recognized it as "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift and a lump of sadness appeared in her throat. She swallowed it down… it was just another slow song she didn't get to participate in…

"Miley, wait! Let's, let's dance just one more!"

She twisted her body to Oliver in confusion, "What—"

Her sentence remained unfinished as she felt his arm grab onto hers tightly and her body being dragged back into the gym. She started laughing as he pulled her, and even harder when Oliver eagerly put his arms around her waist once they got to the floor.

"What's so funny?" he asked her haughtily.

"Nothing."

Oliver didn't believe her, but decided not to ask. "Okay, well, are you just gonna stand there, or dance with me?"

She stifled a few more giggles and finally put her arms around his neck. "Of course I'm going to dance with you. We just look stupid in these coats, you know."

"Well, maybe _you_ do—" he earned a shove at that. "Just playin', don't hate!"

"Since when did _Mike_ get here?"

"I'm _always _Mike, Miley, and I'm always freaky freaky fresh, now word."

Miley couldn't believe she actually called him her best friend.

"But," Oliver went on, looking up at the ceiling. "I just thought since we both had such a horrible time tonight, that we deserve one dance that's not totally unbearable."

"And what makes you think that dancing with _you _would make everything better?" Miley asked jokingly, and his eyes narrowed. She laughed again. "I'm _kidding_."

He smiled at her adoringly as she laughed, and Miley grabbed his hand, arching her brow seductively. He chuckled a little bit, and the two playfully began to tango, laughing as they did so because of how hard it was to perform in their coats. Suddenly Oliver stopped his laughing, a serious look growing on his face, and placed his hand gently on her back.

"You know, Miles… there's a… um, _different_ reason that I wanted to dance with you."

Miley stopped laughing and smirked at him. "Oh, really now? Are you trying to make Bucktoothed Becky jealous?"

He leaned in to press his forehead against hers, humorously squinting his eyes and creasing his nose while rubbing it against her own nose, which Miley only tried not laugh at again. He was acting rather strange… well, stranger than Oliver usually acted, anyway.

"Pshh, nooo…" he mumbled, glad she wasn't pushing him away yet when he was pretty sure she would've. "I… thought I should do this."

In less than a second, Oliver closed his eyes and connected his mouth to Miley. Being so close to her face, she didn't have a chance to back away from him, and she didn't close her eyes at all. She pulled back in shock, mouth ajar.

"Wh-what was th-that?"

Oliver panicked. It had not been the reaction he had been hoping for.

"Uh, uh, uh, uhhhh, it was supposed to be a joke. Yeah! You were supposed to turn your head so that I could miss."

Miley bit her lip. "Really?"

"…No," he said lamely and looked away from her. Weirdly enough, the two were still slow dancing and swaying to the music throughout all of this.

"Why did you kiss me then?"

Oliver could not understand how she didn't know. He didn't get how she didn't see how obvious he had been the past week. He had either mocked Brad in every possible way since he had asked Miley to the dance, or just changed the subject whenever Miley had talked about him. And then, all the times he would stand just a foot closer beside her than normal… nudged her hand with hers "accidentally" in the halls…

"Just wanted to see what it'd be like to kiss you," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact and dying on the inside. He had messed everything up. Their friendship was ruined forever.

The two kept swaying in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before at last, Miley spoke up again.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Sorry?" Oliver apologized, not quite sure what else to say since no other words were coming to his brain.

"No, it's okay… I think."

"No, I mean, I am really, _really_ sorry. I, er… for once in my life, I'm going to admit this, but don't tell Lilly… I was being a donut."

Miley smiled to herself, looking over Oliver's shoulder. He glanced down at her, trying to think of something to say… _anything_.

"Was it bad?" he asked, wincing when she didn't reply immediately.

"Hm. No."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Maybe…"

He gasped. "I'M A BAD KISSER?! NOOOOO!"

"Um, Oliver… you kinda missed."

A beat.

"I… missed?"

"You kinda attacked my moustache area."

_"You have a moustache?!"_

"NO! It's just that place where the moustache would be if I had one!"

"Okay, phew!" he pretended to wipe sweat off the side of his head. "I didn't want to think I had tried kissing a _guy_, and not you."

Miley laughed. The awkwardness was slowly disappearing, and for that, she was thankful. "Yeah, it's good to know you'd rather kiss me than a guy, Oliver," she remarked sarcastically.

"I think I'd _always_ rather kiss you over just about anyone—" Oliver froze. "I mean, er, um… well, I think I just upped the awkward level to about… infinity."

Miley could feel her heart racing. Did this mean he really… liked her? As in, _like_ liked her? Did she _like_ like him back?

This was Oliver Oken… her best guy friend, Oliver Oken. And he had just, well, _attempted_ planting a big juicy one on her lips. Since when was _that_ supposed to happen? _Was_ it supposed to happen? Sure, he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed… but, he was very funny… a good guy… definitely _not_ unattractive… and his arms really did feel nice around her waist at the moment…

And the song was _just_ about to end…

"Um, Oliver?"

Out of habit, he looked down, and straight into her eyes for the first time since the "incident". His cheeks blushed in embarrassment when he remembered what had just occurred between them.

She smiled at this and leaned up, quickly pecking him on the lips. His heartbeat began to accelerate when she pulled away.

"What, what was that for?" he stuttered.

"Infinity plus one!"

And with that, Miley placed her head against his shoulder, happily snuggling her cheek into his comfy collarbone.

Oliver could barely move he was so stunned. It took him five whole seconds to register what had just happened and for him to smile to himself. Then he spotted Lilly, who had appeared suddenly a little ways away from him and Miley, and smirked over at her. She was staring openmouthed at the two in obvious disbelief.

He wrapped his arms around Miley tighter anyways, and excitedly raised one of his hands in a balled fist, and slammed his elbow back down in the air, mouthing the clichéd, _"Yes!"_ to go along with it.

* * *

Gosh, that was cheesy. But reviews anyways?


End file.
